farcryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vaas Montenegro
Vaas Montenegro ist der zweite Antagonist aus Far Cry 3 und Anführer der Piraten. Biographie Vorgeschichte Vaas Montenegro ist der ältere Bruder von Citra Talugmai und wurde auf Rook Island geboren'Rache'. Über seine Kindheit ist nichts bekannt, nur dass er einst ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Schwester und seiner restlichen Familie hatte. Diese Bindung wurde durch sein Verhalten immer schwieriger und endete im Zerwürfnis zu seiner Schwester. Vaas wandte sich jedoch nicht nur von seiner Familie ab, sondern geriet auch immer mehr in Konflikt zu Recht und Ordnung. Es ist nicht bekannt, wann er sich den Piraten anschloss, jedoch geriet er scheinbar leicht in die Untergründe des organisierten Verbrechens. So war sein Zusammentreffen mit Hoyt Volker anfangs nicht gerade freudig. Dieser erwähnte in einem Gespräch mit Vaas, dass er ihm sein Leben verdankt, anstatt "auf seiner Autoantenne aufgespießt zu werden". Seitdem arbeitete Vaas für Volker, indem er Touristen als Geiseln nahm und Lösegeld forderte. Vermutlich war Vaas bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt Kommandant der Piraten von Rook Island. Ein Teil seiner Einnahmen überließ er Volker, dafür gehörte ihm die Kontrolle über die nördliche Insel. Auf dieser lebte Vaas sehr ausgelassen. Zwar stellten die Rakyat, angeführt von seiner Schwester, einen Gegenpol zu seinen Piraten dar, dennoch herrschte Vaas de facto wie ein Diktator über die Insel. Zu dieser Zeit legte Vaas bereits ein extrem gestörtes Verhalten an den Tag. So griff er irgendwann 2012 eine Touristenyacht an und nahm viele Gefangene. Darunter den Hollywood-Schauspieler Christopher Mintz-Plasse und seinen Kameramann, die eine Dokumentation Namens "The Far Cry Experience" drehen sollten. Er folterte seinen berühmten Gefangenen und nahm alles mit dessen Videokamera auf, was seine sadistische Seite zeigte.Cryexperience The Far Cry Experience Folge 1-5 Während Far Cry 3 Während Jason und seine Freunde in Bangkok waren, hörten sie von der Insel, wo sie alles tun könnten was sie wollten...Beschäftigt bleiben - Erinnerung. Dies erfuhren sie von dem DJ aus dem Nachtclub - Doug, welcher ein Späher von Vaas ist. Nach einigem Zögern entschlossen sie sich den Blindsprung anzutretten. Nach der Landung wurden sie sogleich von Vaas und seinen Piraten gefangen genommen. Grant und Jason wurden dabei in ein größeres Lager, kontrolliert von Vaas, gebracht. Nachdem sich beide befreien konnten, tötete Vaas Grant Brody mit einem Schuss in den Hals und ließ Jason durch den Dschungel jagen, eine Beschäftigung, die Vaas scheinbar sehr gefiel, da er solche "Jagdausflüge" öfter unternahm. Jason Brody gelang die Flucht, was Vaas ärgerte'Der Ausbruch'. In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen musste Vaas gegen den Widerstand seines neuen Kontrahenten ankämpfen, der es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, seine restlichen Freunde, die noch in Gefangenschaft waren, zu befreien. Vaas' psychopathische Ausprägung wurde dabei immer gefährlicher für Jason und seine Freunde, da Vaas den ersten, fehlgeschlagenen Versuch, Jason zu töten, nur schwer akzeptieren konnte. Seine Besessenheit auf den Wahnsinn, dessen Definition es ist, immer und immer wieder das Gleiche zu tun und ein unterschiedliches Ergebnis zu erwarten, und die Vorstellung, er wäre nicht wahnsinnig, trieb ihn immer weiter in soziopathische Verhaltensweisen. Der Versuch, Jason und seine Freundin Liza zu verbrennen, scheiterte.Island Port Hotel Später stieß er Jason in die Cenote doch auch dieser Mordversuch ging daneben.Hinterhalt Der Versuch, ihn danach zu erschießen, misslang ebenfalls, woraufhin sich Vaas auf Jason fixierte und ihn als seine Nemesis ansah. All das endete letztendlich in einer Falle für Jason. Er trieb ihn in ein präpariertes Lagerhaus und rammte ihn die vergiftete Klinge in die Brust. Jason, der starke Halluzinationen durchlebte, gelang es schließlich, Vaas mit dessen Dolch zu erstechen. Tod Während Gerüchte umhergehen, das Vaas während der Story nicht getötet wurde, bestätigt Hauptauthor Jeffrey Yohalem Vaas' tot via Twitter, mit der Antwort: "Sam and the privateers confirm Vaas's fate. What reason do you have to question them?"https://twitter.com/jeffreyyohalem/status/284168104391626752 "Sam und die Söldner bestätigen Vaas' Schicksal. welchen Grund haben Sie, das in Frage zu stellen?" Charakteristika Der Wahnsinn-Monolog Vaas Montenegro ist eine überaus gestörte Persönlichkeit. Er hat oftmals starke Stimmungsschwankungen, die es für sein Gegenüber schwer machen seinen tatsächlichen Gemütszustand zu erkennen. So kann er von einer ruhigen Phase, in der er ein intelligenter Gesprächspartner sein kann, zu einer aggressiven Phase, in der er ohne zu zögern tötet, in wenigen Sekunden wechseln. Generell hat Vaas eine sadistische Ader, mit der Vorliebe Menschen zu quälen und äußert brutal zu töten. Ebenfalls hat er großen Spaß daran Menschen zu manipulieren. Trotz alledem hat er ein gutes Geschick dafür eine Organisation, wie seine Piraten, zu kommandieren. Dies gelingt ihm wohl nicht zuletzt durch die Angst die er unter den Menschen, auch seinen Piraten, erzeugt. Einst gehörte Vaas zu den Rakyat und hatte eine starke Bindung zu seiner Schwester. Vermutlich war er zu dieser Zeit eine weniger "böse" Person. Was seinen Wandel einläutete ist nicht klar. Eventuell war sein Verhalten gesundheitsbedingt. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Trailer wurde er von Michael Mando gespielt, welcher ihm im Englischen auch seine Stimme gab. *Sein Name wird möglicherweise von Servaas abgeleitet, was "erlöst" oder "gerettet" bedeuten kann. *Mando spielte ursprünglich eine andere Rolle in dem Spiel, bekam diese jedoch nicht, denn Ubisoft war von seinen Fähigkeiten einen "Bösewicht" zu spielen begeistert und gab ihm die Rolle des Antagonisten. *Sein Nachname "Montenegro" kommt von dem gleichnamigen Kleinstaat auf dem Balkan. Der Grund für diese Namensgebung ist unbekannt. Die Bedeutung des Namens ist "schwarzes Gebirge". Galerie Doug und Vaas.PNG|Vaas kurz bevor er den ahnungsloses Doug tötet. Slider Vaas.jpg|Doug wird von Vaas darum gebeten, den Abzug zu betätigen. Quellen en: Kategorie:Far Cry 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Far Cry 3 Feinde Kategorie:Piraten